cartoon_network_city_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Robin (Teen Titans)
Robin is the leader and one of the five founding members of the Teen Titans. Before that, he was trained by, and served as the sidekick to Batman. In this series, Robin is also the boyfriend of Raven and not Starfire. Biography Robin was born as Richard "Dick" Grayson to John and Mary Grayson. As a child, he and his parents were a family of circus acrobats known as The Flying Graysons. While he was preparing for a performance one day, he overheard two gangsters who worked for a crime boss named Tony Zucco attempt to extort protection money from the circus owner. The owner refused, and the two gangsters sabotaged the trapeze wiring with acid. During their next performance on the trapeze, his parents were swinging from ropes when they suddenly broke, causing his parents to fall to their deaths. Before he could go to the police, Batman appeared, and warned him that the two gangsters worked for Tony Zucco, a very powerful crime boss, and that revealing his knowledge could lead to his death. He was adopted by Bruce Wayne after his parents were killed by Zucco, and became Robin. Together, Batman (Bruce) and he disrupted Zucco’s extortion rackets and gambling rackets and then successfully baited the riled Zucco into visiting a construction sight, where they captured him. Through the years of working with the Dark Knight, he was greatly trained mentally and physically in ways no other child was. For reasons undisclosed in the show, but the actual reason being that after being shot, Batman tried to take Robin out of the field, but Robin thought he was being treated like a kid and was about to give up being a hero with Batman (calling it “Kid Stuff”). Robin eventually left Batman, and moved to another city (though it is known to still be close to Gotham) to continue fighting crime, though this time he intended to go solo. He was 15 when he left Batman. Robin met up with Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven when Starfire came to Earth and started destroying the city. After a brief yet fierce confrontation where even the Boy Wonder appeared to meet his match, Robin helped Starfire by freeing her from her chains. She then kissed him to learn English, and told him to leave her alone unless he wanted to be destroyed. Robin and the others teamed up to find her, and they later fought the aliens who came to find and imprison Starfire. Shortly after defeating them, Robin gave the others communicators, and later created the Teen Titans, of which he became the leader Abilities *'Peak Human Condition' *'Genius Intellect' *'Leadership Skills' *'Martial Arts' Trivia *Robin is the only member of the Teen Titans who does not have any superpowers. *Jo Elliot saw him as a brother figure before he left Batman to begin the Teen Titans. *Jo often calls him 'Dickie' to mess with him. *Robin is dating Raven in this series instead of Starfire. Category:Canon Characters Category:Teen Titans Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Sons Category:Orphans Category:Superheros Category:Boyfriends Category:Batman characters Category:Mortals Category:Humans